How to love a Vampire
by PandaGurl20
Summary: Sesshomaru is the son of a God and Goddess, banished from heaven sent to hell for his parents love affair not even hell wanted him! So he was sent and changed into the first ever vampire. Kagome a normal human girl gets taken once she reach the age...what will happen between these two? Will love or tragedy happen?
1. DISCLAIMER Warnings!

_**I don't own Inuyasha! But this story PLOT I do own! (: **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the world of Inuyasha are the creations of Takahashi Rumiko and are not owned by me. The plot in this story however is MINE =D _

_**WARNING: **__This fiction may contain: sexual reference and provocative scenes. If you feel offended by materials as such, or you are underage or whatever...PLEASE STOP HERE! You have been WARNED! So if you don't like story's that contain this kind of material in it then this story is not suitable for you. _

**Characters:**_ More may come in! _

_Main female***Kagome: (Human) she is also similar to the way she is in the manga/anime: her heart is pure and kind, she sometimes jumps into situations that put her in danger. She has a gentle heart, never hesitated to help those in need of help. She is never afraid to voice her opinion (can cause her to get in trouble) on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opinionated. _

_Maine male ***Sesshoumaru: He like in the manga is similar to some extent: Both have a cold exterior and feared, and try to hide their emotions. Though the difference is the in this story he isn't a Dog demon! He is still a Lord but not in the same way in the manga/anime (he's the Lord of Vampires) and not just that the VERY first vampire in existence (: He does have a crescent moon on his forehead: symbol of his leadership. Sesshoumaru is more or less emotionless, only anger, annoyance, and dissatisfaction showing on his face. Sesshoumaru felt nothing for others, sneering and dismissing humane feelings. (Meets people who change him, but who?) _

_Not a main***Jaken: Is one of the few people who Sesshoumaru trusts to not betray him. Though he does get punished from the Lord (just like in the manga/anime) He looks up to the Lord for his Great wisdom/power. _

_*** Koga: Is portrayed the same but yet different to from the manga/anime. He isn't a wolf demon, but the Lord of Werewolf's. He's people look up to him and respect his leadership. He is in search of a mate and he thinks he found her..? (Hate's Vampires) _

_*** Ayame: Is a werewolf who like in the anime is in love with no other then KOGA! Her personality is somewhat the same. _

_*** Naraku: MAIN VILLAN! He is a half breed half Vampire & half human. _

_***Kikyo: Vampire who wants to be queen: Love with Inuyasha! (:_

_Other characters: Inuyasha (brother to Sesshoumaru), Sango, Miroku (more characters may come into the picture) Inutaisho. ******************* Sorry for the rambling Now on to the story! Hope you enjoy_


	2. Chapter 1 How it all begain

**How to love a Vampire God**

**Chapter 1**

_How it all began!_

_ Everyone wonders how they came about and ruling this world, first they were hiding from the human race but now they came out of hiding. A war broke lose between them and the humans but they were so much stronger than us humans! So in the end with a lot of human life's lost…THEY WON! But that is getting ahead you have to go back to how THEY came about! _

_ The king was born from Darkness and light, some now may say that this story is a myth because none has ever meet the King nor do they know his name. But the story that has been told was that the King's mother was the most beautiful Goddess in heaven and because of her love and beauty she became the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. Yes! Her name you know well was "Aphrodite" or her real name izayoi. It is said that before Aphrodite met "Ares" she had a secret love affair that if the other Gods and Goddess found out they would banish her from the heavens and would be stripped of her title as the "Goddess of Love." _

_ The king's uncle everyone has heard of him is the almighty Zeus or God or whatever name the humans call him and seeing as Zeus is his uncle and Poseidon is as well, then that only leaves "Hades" the name humans call him or his real name Inutaisho as the father. The king of the underworld, "his" father was with Aphrodite before his "marriage" of him and Persephone._

_ The child (who later becomes king) celebrated his birth the gods got word of Aphrodite "mother" and Hades "father" love affair. The Gods & Goddess called the "child" a disgrace. This was when the immortal curse of darkness began, the gods had all had come to an agreement after his mother cried out and nearly attacked everyone as they pried him off of her at the counsel. The child's father "Hades" was held back by his brothers and the child's uncles. The chosen punishment was to ban the child from the heavens never to see his parents, friends and the sun ever again. Though what they never expected was how the child would turn out, not even Zeus could strip the child of his powers after all he was a powerful child of two very well-known and powerful God and Goddess. _

_ What shocked them though and started the beginning was when the child was thrown from heaven and back up from hell in agony, something horrible happened and not even the almighty Zeus's powers could reverse it. This is how the first ever vampire to walk the earth came about. _

_ Then with that came (more vampires) a war, that went on for a long time, but in history this war was known as "The Silent war" Because of when the vampires would attack the humans they would come across them so silently and you heard no bombs, gun fire NOTHING…all was quiet way to quiet for a war. Later the humans retreated and the Vampires won the war, so then the king took over humanity._


	3. Chapter 2 Taken

_**Chapter 2**_

That is the story the human race has been told, none of them know if that is how the immortal king came about. Kagome figured it made since though that the king would be out for revenge so there for "in slaving" the very thing Zeus created and loved. Yes! The humans are slaves to the vampires, they are used for many things: housework Maids, energy such as drinking blood, which is good compared to being sold to a vampire and being his concubine or even being a "Pleasure slave" for any vampire. Humans at the age of eighteen are sent here to the castle and put in the cage so that they can figure out what to do with them. So that is where I am now, because a few days ago I had reached the age of 18.

******_Flashback********_

_ My dear father knew that once I turned 18 that I would be brought to the castle for them to decide on what they are going to do with me. My father tried to protect me by running away, but there was nowhere to go, the king was ruler of the world and he would send his MANY vampires to come and hunt you down to bring you to the castle. We tried to run during the night because that was when the vampires where at their strongest and camped during the day to relax and not being afraid of being caught by the vampires. We did however make it a good while on the run, more than what some have been able to do. But after a good while they found us, my father wanted to protect me because I was all he had left in this world my mother died giving birth to me. The vampires they came upon us fast and so silent we didn't even here them until me and my father where surrounded. My father stood in front of me trying to be my shield. Then all at once a vampire ran so fast towards us me and my father never seen him coming until it was too late, he picked my father up by the throat and throw him into a tree. Watching my father getting thrown in front of me and not knowing if he was alive scared me to death. The male vampire who had done that to my father stared at me with his black eyes daring me to do something. I was so terrified all I could do was stand there and hope that my father was alive and not broke anything. _

"_You are coming with us," The unknown vampire who kept staring at me said, as he grabbed my arm tightly. I noticed after he dragged me and put me in a carriage with other slaves I had a bruise. I knew that there was no use fighting because they had overwhelming strength. So I obeyed orders knowing that they could & possibly would kill or hurt my father if I fought them. _

_****End of flashback********_


	4. Chapter 3 King is looking for a mate?

** Chapter 3**

Kagome still had no idea what they had done to her father after she was taken away. No one ever knew what they did to the parents of the children they took. The vampires only took the young, and I had hoped that where ever my father might be, he is safe, alive and in a much better shape than me. Kagome couldn't see anything and it has been two days since she has been able to see light, she missed it. She wondered how her friend Ayame was doing, knowing it has been a year since she was taken away. Kagome tried to stretch out in the cage but without much luck, it was hard to get adjusted to where her bones wouldn't hurt, especially in a small cage. I watched all of the vampires go by with their mates and slaves it was disgusting and I felt bad for them, for being taken from there cage. The only time the unmated slaves where aloud to leave the cage is go to a "School" of sort, but in this school you don't learn history, English, math and all that but instead you learn about what a "mate" is by watching a video, just because of the slight chance you might be chosen to be a vampire mate. One of the facts in this video said that vampires find their mates by scent and it sends them into frenzy, and they have a desperate urge to "claim" their mate and force them to submit to them either willingly or unwillingly. The video also says that male vampires are extremely possessive, and if they are denied their mate or denied being able to claim them they get violent and then they get even more possessive of their mate. Though, different Vampires act a different way once they find there mate. I couldn't imagine obeying one of them monsters and being there "mate" which makes you there "property." The thought of just being chosen made me sick to my stomach. I wouldn't want to be a Vampires "mate", and whatever deemed a vampires mate, they basically control all aspects of your life, I'm not the type to be "controlled." The Vampire mate we have to do whatever they say, or well, and then it is up to them to decide our fate, which, frankly, I do not want to happen, they are all just monsters.

Two of the vampire guards walked towards my cage and stopped right in front of it. I stopped breathing. The turned and faced the other way. I was afraid for the worse, then let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, when both vampire guards turned to speak with each other. "Have you heard? The king is going to get all female human or werewolf and bring them to him and see if one of them is his mate. Who would have thought he would be looking for a mate? "The guard on the left said. I couldn't help but move back to where my back was touching the back of the cage, just the thought of the possibility of being the kings mate was tariffing. Though no one knows him or ever meet the king there have been rumors been going around how he is cruel, heartless, temperamental and wouldn't even hesitate to kill you, the king hates all races so the thought of him looking for a human or werewolf was an absurd idea. Well whatever reason the king might be looking for a mate, I feel sorry for who becomes his mate…even though they would be queen, but it wouldn't be worth putting up with him.

The guards walked away and it gave me time to process what they had said….The king is looking for a mate!


	5. Chapter 4 Intoducing Sess!

**Chapter 4**

The king was sitting on his throne listing to the news Jaken brought him. He never did want a mate but he had to have a queen someone to make sure to bring him heirs to the throne. He especially didn't want a mortal woman as a mate he would prefer a werewolf as a mate. Mortals are weak and selfish beings ever to exist. They had so much, and yet wasn't thankful for what they had. He hated the thought of being with a mortal, the very thing that Zeus loved more than anything. He wondered what the mighty Zeus would think of him enslaving his children. He loved his parents and knew they wanted to be with each other but Zeus didn't like the idea of them being together but it was okay for his father Inutaisho (Hades) to be with a mortal woman and marry. He remembered when his mother sent him a message.

***************Flashback**************

"Master, Master," Jaken came into the throne room running and slipping on the cold hard floor, landing on his back. "Jaken this better be important" Sesshoumaru said, glaring at him. Jaken swallowed and was shaking reaching the envelope to his master, "Yes it is important my Lord it is from your mother." Sesshoumaru got up off his throne and got the envelope from Jaken. He knew that his mother only wrote him when something bad was happening, because she was not allowed to write him unless she wanted to be banished from heaven like his son. So Sesshoumaru knew for his mother to risk losing her powers and title it had to be important. Sesshoumaru seat back down on his throne, opening the envelope to read the letter his mother had written him.

_Dear, Sesshoumaru _

_ I know this is a great risk weighting you this letter, and I fear Zeus may already know by the time you get this. I have been feeling like there is someone watching me like I am under constant surveillance, but I just had to send you this letter. Your father & I are no longer seeing each other, I fear the pressure from the other God's and Goddess has finally gotten to him. You know how much I love your father. This is a tragic time your father is getting married to a mortal woman by the name of Persephone and Zeus your uncle is all for that idea. Who would have guessed? This entire thing is devastating me and worse not only did I lose my beloved, but my son as well. I fear this can't go on much longer; I'm losing my goddess abilities which each day that goes by because the "love" is just not there. Yes! I have you, but your all I have anymore and I can't even see you, I'm sorry for what you have went through. I'm so thankful for you not going to the underworld where your father rules, it is so dark there and you deserve to live my son and make this world a better place, Show the God's and Goddess how much stronger you are, because you are so strong and you look so much like your father it hurts me sometimes. The other thing is your father had the nerve to invite me to this marriage, I can't handle going and seeing the man I love married to someone else. A MORTAL! How can Zeus say that it's okay for them to be together but not me and your father? I fear this may be the last time I contact you son, because I think they are going to lock me up due to the fact that I'm doing bad more than good to Zeus children. I actually think they are afraid of me, can you believe that? But I will get my REVENGE on the God's and the mortals for what they done to us. My son you will be seat free from living among them creatures. Don't worry about me my son focus on gaining control of the humans and then in time come and rescue me. _

_With love, _

_Your mother Izayoi (Aphrodite) _

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think, after reading that letter but he knew that he would do as his mother wished. He hated his father for doing that to his mother and marrying a mortal woman. He also hated humans more than he ever did and would get his revenge on them and all the Gods and Goddess who sent him away. After that day, he started making an army of vampires just like he made Jaken a vampire, his next vampire was a male by the name of Miroku who I had meet at a bar that had just got slapped by a human female for smacking her on the butt. He was a pervert and spent his days since being turned flirting with every female he came across. To think he was a monk when he was a mortal. Then so with the more vampires he created and trained, he decided it was time for a war on humanity. The war lasted three months and with more human loss then vampires. A few humans managed to kill vampires with a stake through the heart, sun light, cross and holy water. But all of that from the movies never worked with me, because I was immortal nothing could kill me well there is only one thing, and for me to die I would have to create it and only the person I give it to can use it, no other person on earth, heaven or hell could touch it, unless it is the person I gave it to.

My father created a sword from his fang that contained some of his powers in this sword and gave it to me and to think the sword couldn't strike down a person, but bring them back from the dead. But when used against my father it can be deadly. Just the same if I was to create a sword with my fang whoever I give it to can kill me, but unlike my father there will never be anyone to deserve a sword like that, because there is no one I wish to protect in this world.

At the end of the War the Vampires won and I was made king of all humans and vampires. The only race I didn't control was the werewolf's, they had their own lord. Sesshoumaru didn't care about them wolfs all he cared about was controlling the human population and getting the revenge he deserved. The werewolves are the only race who has been a good fight to the vampires which is why there is a pact signed: if vampires don't attack one of them & their mates then no war or vice versa.

**********End of Flashback***********

Since that day I have been working on my revenge and every day I get closer. Sesshoumaru has become king of the humans just like his mother wanted. So now he has to find a mate to bring heirs that way if he is unable to finish this then his children can. He is immortal, but where he isn't on the mountain with the other Gods & Goddess he can't live for as long as he would like. Don't get me wrong I still do live longer than the mortals. I have been around for two decades now and with that time I have been able to build a strong army and take over the humans. I'm there "master" whatever I say they obey because they know if not then I want hesitate to kill them, there is a lot of blood on my hands I have killed many humans in my life more than I could even count and I know there will be more. Because the humans will eventually get tired of being taken from their family and they will get tired of having their children took from them so they will rise up against me and with that they will die.

I think there is only one human in existents I have been able to tolerate and honestly I don't know why I even keep her here. Her name is Rin and she is a small human child I came across when my vampires where taken over her town. I came across a small body lying under some wood from a house she wasn't breathing and I knew she was dead. I started to walk away and ignore her. But there was something about this small girl I couldn't ignore, so I took out my father's sword bakusaiga and I told myself it was just to test this sword and see if it would work. At first there was nothing and then these creatures came to take Rin and I slashed them. I watched and then the little girl started to breath, she was alive, I let that human live. But if you would say the king is getting soft? Then you would face a punishment worse than death and see just how soft the king is. But no one dared to call the king soft. So now I have to look for my mate, she I hope is a werewolf.


	6. Chapter 5 School

**Chapter 5 **

Kagome was lying down in her cage I knew that if I was chosen as the "mate" to the king it would ruin my plan of escaping. I wanted to escape and find out what had happened to my father after I was captured. I was growing tired, but knew there was far too much on my mind for sleep too clam me. But then again…why would the king chose me as his mate? I wasn't as beautiful as most woman where, I mean yeah I'm pretty but there where far better looking females for him to choose from. With her somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair and big blue eyes (An: Kagome has blue eyes in the manga and brown in the anime), just an average appearance nothing special.

Then the light came on "Cage slaves A through K come with me to school" One of the vampire guards said with his velvet like voice, while looking at a list. Did I forget to mention they separate us; humans are separated from being pure to not so pure and separated from werewolves. I couldn't believe that werewolf's where captured as well seeing how strong they are compared to humans. Though there wasn't many werewolf's captured unlike the humans. The werewolf gets captured for different reasons.

1 They attack a vampire

2 They harm a mate

3 They try to stop them from taking a human

4 Because of their last name (Apparently there is werewolf's in the world with a last name that automatically makes you a "slave" to the vampires, because they are being punished for something there parents did and their parents punishment was "every time you have a female child, when she reaches the age of 18 she shall be a "slave" That is where my good friend Ayame came to be taken.

After the A-K slaves left another guard entered for the slaves L-U which was the "pure slaves" the once untouched by any male. These is where I come along and the last of the slaves where the werewolf's. We were taken to separate rooms to separate us by the order we were called. The room we were placed in had white walls with some paint chips here and there to show an undercoat of cream. The room itself was huge and had a lot of chairs for us to seat. Are teacher Mrs. Kaede who was a nice elderly woman , who would give you advice about "mating" and had us to watch a video's on, How to Treat your mate, The reason behind his possessive behavior, How to act. Though Kaede was nice, I still despised the class, not that she was a bad teacher, just don't like the "mate" thing. Don't get me wrong some points are good, like true love and protector but the obeying and the overly possessive behavior just makes it bad. Kaede knew of my opinion on the "mate" idea from are four page essay on "what do you think about being a mate?" Many times she has tried to change my opinion on the matter, but nothing has been able to work. I believe when you are young girl you should date, find love and not be pushed into a relationship with someone you don't even know just because he says "Hey Mate, I love you" it is just overrated, the entire "mate" idea is.

"What would you do if you became a mate?" Kaede asked looking at the entire class. I knew she would ask that question and some would answer the same way, "oh I would love that," or "just like a fairy tale" I don't know how they got fairy tale, because they aren't princes. I will admit one thing they are handsome, but they are deadly. Kaede pushed and pushed to change the way I believed but nothing could change me, my father would say my stubbornness is one of the things I took after my mom.

The door opened and then four guards walked into the room, "after class every slave is to report to the throne room, to see if one of you females is the mate to the king." The guard in the middle said, and then exited the room to stand guard outside. Everyone is Mrs. Kaede room was quiet. I was nerves and scared to meet the king, knowing that one wrong word can mean the death of me and I have been known to not be able to keep my mouth shut, and tell the person what I believe in and that is one thing you don't do to the king.

"Well class it looks like one of you might be the mate of the king, so there for you must know some important things one the king is more possessive then the average vampire when something belongs to him, he is more powerful, he expects more from you, you are to obey him because while most vampires are linnet with their mates the King will not take kindly for you not respecting him, around other people you call him "Lord" unless he says otherwise, when you are eating you seat on his lap and let him feed you, you aren't allowed to touch another male or look at them and this is all I have time to tell you for now."

DING, DING! The bell rung letting us all know that class was over. I couldn't believe that this was happening, meeting the king and I have a chance (small one) but still a chance of being his mate. Kaede motioned for me to come over to her as the other students where leaving the room. "If something happens and you are chosen as the kings mate please try to behave and obey him, I worry for you child, will you do that?" I couldn't believe she was asking me this and the thought of being chosen was a ridicules notion. "Uh...Yeah I can try" I stuttered showing how afraid and nervous I was. I felt like crying but I promised myself I would no longer cry because of something the vampires done to me, I was stronger than that. I looked around the room and noticed then that there was only me left in the room so I knew I had to leave, I gave a small smile to Mrs. Kaede and walked out of the room, followed behind me was a guard.


	7. Chapter 6 I declair I foud my mate!

**Chapter 6 **

Kagome couldn't believe this day has come all she wanted was to be in a world where you were free and vampires didn't exist. "Keep moving slave," The guard behind me said as be pushed me to move faster. I turned around and glared daggers at him then turned my head back around and seen some of the girls entering a big door. _Well this must be the throne room _Kagome thought as she made her way to the door a small vampire with a disgusted look held the door open for us to enter and a two headed staff in the other hand. "Now humans don't touch anything, the Lord will arrive here shortly and until then I will be watching you fledglings and you can call me master Jaken" The guard said with a big grin on his face. Kagome just stood there rolling her eyes and then started to trace the room with her eyes only. The room was big, like most of the rooms in the castle in the center seat a throne you can feel the power that emanates from the throne its self. The throne is a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sits atop of a seven-stepped dais with a proscenium arch above and the symbol of the King "the crescent moon" behind stepped platform which just adds to the Prestige of power that you feel. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

Kagome hearing gasps turned around to see a male who could be mistaken as a girl if it wasn't for his sharp features. He had long silver hair that reaches his knees, his ears are pointed almost reminds me of the story's my father would read about elf's, his forehead has a blue crescent moon to show he is the king, along with magenta stripes on his eyelids. On both his cheeks there are two magenta colored stripes which have matching stripes on his wrists. His fingernails are longer and sharper than most humans and can be referred to as claws. Overall his body appears to be slim and feminine. But he bares some of his chest to revel to you that underneath his clothing he is well built. He resembles most human features except for his ears his markings, and his eye color which is a goldish yellow color. He wears a kimono with a red hexagon and flower crest at the collar and sleeves with the rest of it being white. His pants which are a traditional looking flowing Japanese pants appear balloon like because they are gathered around the ankle which I assume allows him to comfortable wear his shoes without tripping. He also has armor which covers his entire midsection and also extends over his left shoulder looping around to attach in the back to form a spiky pauldron. He was more handsome then any vampire, werewolf or human, he had that God like beauty but with a dark aura surrounded him. I could tell that everyone in the room was afraid of this man. His facial expression stayed the same appearing cold and emotionless.

"Let's see which one is my mate," The king said specking in third person. You could tell he didn't talk very often because of when he spoke every in the room was in "aw" over his velvet like voice that came off smooth but yet had the deep quality to it that made him all the more attractive. You could tell that all the girls in the room were feeling the same effects of this king, and I hated the fact that he was doing this to me. I was become like most girls drooling over some attractive guy, when in reality I should be trying to work on my escape plan, but for some unknown reason the escape plan was the farthest thought in my mind my main focus was the king. He started to sniff the air and my assumptions to see if his mate is in this room somewhere. "My mate is here," He said and I smiled at the fact I got to hear that musical voice once more, but I knew I had to get my mind together and quiet thinking about the very thing I have hated since the day they took over are world. The king walked over to each girl sniffing and taking a good look at them, right now he was in the "werewolf section" and he made it to the last one and for a minute I thought I saw a frown on them god like lips, but before my brain could register it was a frown it left his face and it went back to not showing any emotion. "My mate is not a werewolf" Sesshoumaru stated for everyone in the room to here. After he had figured out that the "werewolf women" wasn't his mate they turned to leave out of the door which is where I see my friend Ayame walking and I did what came natural I yelled, "Ayame" and all eyes including the kings and my friend who had a shocked look faced me, I felt the heat creep up my face and I knew that I was blushing. Ayame I could tell was fighting the urge to run up to me and hug me and the same goes for me, but I knew me and her both would be punished if we did such a thing. So Ayame gave me a small sad smile and turned to leave with the other werewolf. That is when I promised that I would find a way to escape and free my friend and everyone.

Now Sesshoumaru turned his head and I was thankful I wasn't everyone's focus in the room. He was now looking through the "not so pure" group. The once who before they were captured had "boyfriends" and with that they became the "not so pure" group the once who have been touched. I could tell in his eyes that the king hated sniffing from that group, even though his facial expression stayed the same and you had to look in the depth of his eyes to see it…wait why am I staring at him? I shook my head no longer wanting to be staring at him like some love sick puppy, like most if not all the girls in the room where doing. So I brought my thoughts back to Ayame and remembered when we were free.

**********Flashback**********

"Ayame wait up," Kagome screamed as she tried to catch up with her friend, who was running faster than a human because just five years ago, I found out that she was a werewolf. Can you believe that? The thing that was supposed to be made up and be just stories where actually real!

"Kagome hurry we are going to be late and I want to see Koga" Ayame turned still running fast. I couldn't see how she could run that fast even if she wasn't human, I wondered then if she ever got tired. "I'm trying Ayame" I yelled at her, but unlike her it came out in between breaths, because my breathing was irregular due to the "no resting."

I and Ayame made it to the bus stop and then Koga turned around with a big smile on his face hearing us approach and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're my woman, and one of these days you shall be my mate," Koga said as a blush made their way up my face. "Koga let go of her, you know you promised to be my mate," Ayame said glaring at Koga and he released my waist turning to look at Ayame. "That was when we were kids I promised I would be your mate, but Kagome is my woman and I will not let another man have what is Mine," Koga said to Ayame as he turned to give me one of his famous smiles. Ayame got mad and started hitting Koga on the head, while Koga tried to pry her off of him, "Ayame get off of me," Koga screamed at Ayame. I couldn't help the giggles that came after watching them, this was always the same way when we three where together. Koga would always say "You my woman" and I would always deny it and I guess that made him want me more because "He wanted what he couldn't have" thing. While Ayame was madly in love with Koga and wanted him and everyone in school or knew her known that, it was plan to see that she was crazy for him. I remembered how Ayame had said how he had promised her, "I was in the forest alone and had a sprung ankle I was so afraid, I just knew that no one would fine me, I was younger then I am now and then I see him standing above me and with the sun shining on him he looked like an angel." Ayame smiled at the thought and started to finish her story, "He looked at me and asked "are you ok?" and all I could do was nod, he picked me up off the ground and carried me as I buried my face beside his neck. Koga looked down at me and smiled, "You know when me and you get older you're going to be my mate," I smiled at that and looked at him and asked "You promise?" Then Koga nodded his head and said "I promise" that is how he said it and I knew then that I wanted nothing more than to be with Koga"

**********End of Flashback***********

The king now had made his way to are group and the "not so pure" group had left the room with the werewolf's and was now probably back in their cages, waiting on someone to buy them for a house cleaning (maid), concubine or a pleasure slave. My opinion the entire "mate" thing you might as well be a concubine, because you are supposed to be with a male you don't know anything about and submit to his needs/ wants. I held my breath settling my nerves as the king approached me and started sniffing, I kept repeating over and over in my head that he want pick me. Then all at once the king looked up and for the first time I seen in his eyes shock and then he pulled me into his body and he declared, "I found my mate" and I let go of the breath I was holding and looked up into the eyes of the king.

**_Author's Notes:_**

A big thank you to all who have read and reviewed my chapters so far in "How to love a vampire God," This is my first fic story and depending on how it goes, there may/may not be a sequel. I would like to thank everyone who believed in me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try and get the next chap done today, because I know how it is to wait on something.

**Definitions of some words used in this chapter**

*A **dais** is any raised platform (the throne is on)

*A **proscenium arch** is the arch over this area (the throne)

*A **pauldron** (sometimes spelled _pouldron_ or _powldron_) is a component of plate armour, which evolved from spaulders (**Spaulders** are armoured plates worn on the upper arms and shoulders.)


	8. Chapter 7 Predator and his Prey

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't believe that I was chosen, as the mate to the king. After the king let go of me he called for a maid by the name of Sango to come and get me out of the rags that I wore and to bath me. We were walking down a corridor that Sango had announced would be mine and my mates section of the castle. I couldn't believe that I had my own section that nobody but me, my mate and my personal maid Sango and a vampire by the name of Jaken could enter. She told me that she was hired for the mate of the king to be my personal maid, and to help me when the king wouldn't be able to. I was told that she is the only one other than my mate allowed in are bedroom chambers. The reason behind this Sango said is to insure that no harm comes to me. It made me sound like a prisoner and that idea wasn't a good one, I have been a prisoner all my life in this castle and now that I'm the mate, I can't deal with being one any longer. But the only thing that stopped me was the fact that though the king wouldn't harm me he would harm the Sango. I knew now that my plan of escaping would take much more work than it would have before. Sango opened the door that was trimmed in gold and I peaked in and the room was big just like I would have guessed the bed looked like it would be able to fit three people in it comfortably. The decoration is particularly rich, comprised not only of gilded woodwork but also with heavy brocade embroidered in gold. Then Sango lead me to another door that leads to the bathing quarters and when I step into the room I see that the water is already warm and ready for me. Sango then left the room and I traced the room with my eyes, then walk towards the warm water and seen that roses covered the top. Turning around after hearing the door open Sango placed a royal robe down for me to change into after I leave the bath. "Do you need anything else my lady?" Sango asked looking up at me. I smiled and said, "No that will be all and you can call me Kagome," not liking the formalities, Sango nodded and bowed to show her respects and then exited the room. I then after she left, stepped into the water then glided into the water letting the water sooth my skin and relax me. I reach over and grab one the soups that was laid out for me to use and it smelled like cherry blossoms. I scrub the soup into my skin making it into a nice lather then dunk under the water to rinse the suds away, getting all that caked on dirt and then I repeat the process on my long wavy black hair. After I am finished washing my hair I swim in the water for a while then I get out of the water to dry off. I pick up my robe that is lying on the bench. After I have dried I slowly put on the robe and return to my quarters.

I walked over and seat on the bed and it isn't much later when the door open and the king my mate walks in with all his grace and beauty. I started fidgeting, because I was nerves about being in a bedroom with alone with the king. "Did you find everything to your liking?" The king asked looking at me and not showing any emotion at all. "Yes my Lord" I said not liking that fact of calling him "Lord." The king walked over to me and said, "Please don't call me that I already have enough of that in the other part of the castle but in here I am just your mate just as you are mine so call me by my name Sesshoumaru but anywhere in public you are to call me " mate." I nod in agreement and wondering what would happen next. I was terrified of him and I hated to be in a room with just me and him in here. I wanted to be safe back in my cage; no I wanted to be free like I was before I was brought here. "What is your name?" The king asked and I looked up to see his goldish yellow orbs looking at me with interest. "My name my Lo….Sesshoumaru is Kagome" I didn't like saying the word "mate" so I called him by his name.

Sesshoumaru walked even closer to me and his eyes changed to a brighter gold. I wanted to move backwards but I was trapped by him and the bed. He gave me a look that made me feel like I was his prey and I realized then that I was just in a silk robe. I blushed at the thought and bowed my head down not wanting to look into his eyes. He was a predator and I was his prey. Sesshoumaru then grabbed my arms in a painful way and I dared not scream as he was making me stand up. He then cupped my chin raced my chin up so that I could look into them lust filled eyes. He let go of my arm and it was as though my legs grew heavy I landed on the floor and looked up at the king. For the first time in my life I was afraid of someone the man before me scared me.

"Get up, filthy human wench." He spits out stopping so that he is in front of her as she stands up, a little too slowly for his liking. The atmosphere in the room had changed and she wanted to run out the door but knowing that he would capture her before she made it even half way. His eyes where grown a shade of red as he kept looking at me, like he was having a battle with a beast. The beast before me let out a snarl and my heart pounded in my chest. He reached his hand up to my face and his long claws slid down from my temple down to my neck. I bent my head to the side not that I was willing to it just happened and gave him the sign that I have submitted to him. His long finger nail or claws if you want traced a circle on my neck and then there was a sting as he scratched his claw on my neck, I looked up into his eyes and saw they were no gold or yellow it was only red. Sesshoumaru then bend his head down to where the blood sprinkled down from my neck and down my shoulder as he licked the blood that came from the wound he made and the stinging stopped and all I could do after he left go of me is stand there like I was paralyzed, I knew he was walking away because I heard his retreating footsteps, but I dared not look at him keeping my eyes on the floor not looking to see where he had gone until I heard the door open and slam shut I looked up then and walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall to look at my neck, but there was no wound it was all healed up. I felt the tears building up and I fought to hold them back I refused to cry for the vampires and I promised that they wouldn't make me cry again.

I walked over to the bed and laid down and prayed that he wouldn't return, knowing that in two days she would be "his," and she knew she had to come up with a plan fast to get out of this place before it was too late and I was his "mate." Already the first of the ritual was completed and I needed to escape before my fate was sealed to forever belong to him.


	9. Chapter 8 Breakfast!

**Chapter 8**

Knock, Knock! Sango came over to the bedroom chambers to get Kagome dressed for breakfast. There was no answer so Sango opened the door and seen the small woman all curled up head to toe. Sango walked over and said, "Lady, Lady Kagome time to wake up." The answer she received was a grunt. "Kagome you need to wake up now," Sango said as she reached her hand to gently touch Kagome to wake her up.

Kagome rose up off the bed, but where she was tangled in the covers she tripped and fell on the floor, Sango seeing that walked over to her and helped her untangle herself from the mess. "Thank you Sango, I didn't think I was ever going to get out of there," Kagome said as Sango helped her off the floor. Sango smiled and walked over to the closet and pulled out a silk red dress, "here you go Kagome this will be perfect for breakfast." Sango said as she laid the dress on the bed then bowling to show her respects and walking out of the room. Kagome walked over to the bath and took over her robe easily as to not tare it and stepped into the bath the warm water on her skin felt like heaven, she liked the fact of being able to enjoy this luxury. I knew that it was time for me to get out so that I wouldn't get all wrinkled up for being in the water to long. I got out and put my robe on and walked out into the main room and picked off my dress on the bed. Taking the robe off slowly as to not cause any ribs and reached for the red silky dress. I put the dress on and it molded to my body showing off my curves. The front had a V- neck going down to reveal some cleavage, just enough to tease you. The back of the dress the fabric made a X to show some more skin, There was a slit going up the side of the dress showing off her legs that was smooth to the touch, the dress was so smooth and delicate on her body that she felt like there was nothing on her body.

Kagome was feeling of the dress and in deep thought, when there came a knock at the door interrupting her train of thought, she jumped afraid she was caught admiring the dress. Glancing around the room and noticing no one was in the room with her she braced herself and said, "Come in." Luckily it was only Sango who entered. "Oh Lady Kagome you look beautiful, now time to do your hair and makeup." Kagome smiled and seat down in a chair so that Sango could have a better reach of her hair. My hair was put in curls and had a bump going up and the rest in a hair bowl and the hair was placed on her right shoulder. Next Sango got out her make-up and gave her some smoky eyes to give her look a mysterious and sexy appeal to it, she put some powder, blush and to finish the look some light pink lip gloss. Sango stepped back to see her art work and smiled, "You will make a beautiful queen." Kagome smiled and then it faded at the idea of her being queen and mate to a person she knows nothing about and she didn't know if she was ready to face Sesshoumaru, but she would have to do it eventually. Sango opened the door so that I could head down to the dining room and eat breakfast, Sango lead the way seeing as though I have never been in the dining hall before and this castle was huge, if you didn't know your way you would surely get lost with all the doors and halls. We went down my personal hall which was trimmed in gold and turned right down another hallway that the walls was painted white and had pictures on the wall, one in per tickler caught my eye. In this picture was a male who had the same color hair as Sesshoumaru with his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman with long golden hair and you could tell that there was a story behind this picture. The woman looked happy but in her eyes you could see pain and loss etched into her soul. The male who could be Sesshoumaru twin his face was emotionless but his eyes told a different story if you were the observant one you could see pain in his eyes. "Lady Kagome we must go before we are late and the lord don't like it when people show up late," Sango said looking at me and glancing at the painting. I looked over at Sango and gave her a small smile and continued to follow her down the hallway. As we continued walking Sango stopped by a door to open it and it reveled another hall, we stopped at the secant door where Sango turned to me and said, "My Lady behind this door is the dining room," Sango said bowling down and opening the door for me to make my way into the room. The room was enormous with a long table in the middle of the room, with elegant china, silver, crystal, and linens on the top of the table and it room had an arch and at the end of the table seat Sesshoumaru. I walked over to where he was and took my seat on the right of him since a small little girl occupied the left of him. I wondered who's little girl she was, she had the same color hair as me and her eyes was wide with curiosity that a child possessed. "You must be Lady Kagome," The little girl said bouncing in her chair. Sesshoumaru turned to glare at the little girl and she stopped bouncing. "Yes and who might you be?" The little girl smiled and responded, "I'm Rin." I gave the little girl a smile and glanced over to Sesshoumaru who turned to look at me and are eyes locked on to each other. I was the first to break it, and focused on the breakfast in front of me.

Then all at once the door burst open and walked in Jaken, "My Lord something urgent has transpired."


	10. Chapter 9 The battle of the Beast!

**Chapter 9**

_Previously: _

_Then all at once the door burst open and walked in Jaken, "My Lord something urgent has transpired."_

"What is it Jaken? It better be important," Sesshoumaru said glaring daggers at him. Jaken walked over to his Lord and whispered one name "Naraku" Sesshoumaru looked at everyone in the room. He stood up and wiped his mouth after his latest meal. He didn't even glance at the blood stains it left on his white sleeve. "Excuse me I have to take care of something." Sesshoumaru left the room, followed by Jaken.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, she was curious to know what was so urgent. But she figured Sesshoumaru would tell her if it was very important, after all she is his mate. Kagome got up and excused herself from the room and headed back to her chambers to wait on Sesshoumaru to get there. As Kagome was about to turn into the hall she bumped into something hard. She looked up and seen that it was a male vampire he had short black hair that went to his ears. His eye's where blue and he carried what looked like a string of beads. Kagome was about to give him her apology, but then she felt a hand land on her butt. Anger coursed through her and she slapped him hard on his face, but it probably hurt her more than him. The male in front of her smiled as he touched his check, "I'm Miroku and you must be Lady Kagome?" Kagome just nodded still unsure rather or not she should be talking to this pervert. "Don't fear I was a monk in my previews life before I was turned," Miroku said as though it would help calm her fears when in reality it only made it worse and she wondered how a monk, a religious person who is always seen praying could turn out to be this "pervert" in front of her.

"MONK," yelled a familiar voice both Kagome and Miroku turned their heads. Miroku always thought that Sango's voice sounded rich and dark like good brandy, yet somehow lively too, like the very best champagne. "Uh hey Sango," Miroku said reaching his hand up to his head letting his fingers go through his hair showing how nervous he was. Sango looked at Miroku and then to me, "How Dare you touch Lady Kagome there." Miroku smiled and walked over to Sango, grabbing her hands, "Sango will you bare my children and be my mate?" Sango blushed and pulled her hands away from him. "No...I will not..." She was interrupted as she felt a hand stroking her behind "How Dare you touch me there," Sango yelled at the monk earning him another slap to the face. Kagome stood there watching both of them. "It was only a mistake; I was only checking to see if you were injured." Miroku said as he rubbed his now red check. Sango yelled back at him. "Why would I have been injured?" Miroku turned and walked over to Kagome and said, "Sorry for that but you are indeed beautiful Lady Kagome." Sango walked over to the Monk and yelled at him, "What are you thinking?" Miroku turned to face Sango reaching for her hands and said, "Don't worry your my only woman." Miroku then rubbed his check on her hand. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at watching their display of affection. Sango was blushing as she tried to cover it up, but her face was as red as a tomato. "It is hard to control myself around such beauties," Miroku said. Kagome was beginning to think that Miroku liked to be slapped. "Well if you will excuse me ladies, I will see you beauties later on," Miroku said as he turned to smile at Sango who was still blushing from what he said.

After Miroku had left Kagome went over to the blushing Sango and asked, "So you like Miroku?" Sango blushed even more, "What? That perverted monk," Sango said as she lowered her head knowing that it was painted on her face. Kagome smiled knowing that Sango did care for that vampire though in her opinion she didn't have that good of a taste in men, but then again who was she to say that when she was with the cold lord. Kagome knew she had better get to her chambers and freshen up before the Lord came, she had so much to ask, but she was still nervous to be in a room alone with him knowing that tonight would mean the secant of the "mate retrial."

Sango followed behind Kagome and once she reached the door to the bedroom chambers, she went in front of her to open the door. Sango head over to the closet and pulled out another robe this one had cherry blooms on it. Kagome thought it was beautiful, and walked over to Sango and got the robe from here and headed to the bath but before she went in there she stopped, "Sango if you need someone to talk with you can confide in me, because you're a friend." Sango smiled at Kagome and said, "Arigato Kagome."

Kagome went into the bath and started to strip off the red dress slowly to not rip it. She pulled down the dress and stepped into the warm water and let the warm envelope her. If there was anything she loved since her time here, is being able to bath. Kagome wanted to stay in the water as long as she could, to prolong seeing Sesshoumaru, she wanted to talk to him but every time she thought of it the memories of them being alone together in the room filled up and fear crept up on her. She wasn't just angry with him, she was angry with herself for submitting to him. What happened to the girl who wouldn't submit to being a mate? Kagome knew Mrs. Kaede would be pleased with the way Kagome was behaving and not fighting her fate. Yes! It was her fate, but can't fate change? Can't one person change their fate? She hoped that she would be able to change her fate, before it was too late and she was bound to Sesshoumaru forever.

Kagome got out of the bath after rinsing off the soap and repeating it and grabbed the towel to dry her hair and body off. After she was sure dry she grabbed the robe and walked out into the main room. Kagome seat down on the bed but then became restless and started to pace around the room. Her curiosity was killing her and she wanted to know what that was all about at breakfast. Kagome realizing that her pacing wasn't going to help none went over and lay down in bed. After a while, not knowing when exactly it was, sleep claimed her.

Sesshoumaru just got done talking to Jaken about the newest development. The Naraku was gathering up his own army of new born vampire's to come and try to kill him. Sesshoumaru knew that it would be imposable he refused to be killed by a half breed like him. Naraku was after power and he wanted Sesshoumaru powers. He was full of greed something that was brought on by him being a half vampire and half human. Every human he has come across are over run by greed and that greed will be there down fall. Sesshoumaru had made it to his room and opened the door to see Kagome on the bed fast asleep. He seen her hair sprawled out on the pillow she to him looked like a goddess. Sesshoumaru had to shake that thought out of his head. Kagome would be nothing more to him then a mate to bare his children and that is all.

_Beast: (is what is within Sesshoumaru) you fool the sooner you admit to yourself the better it will be for the both of us. _

_Sesshoumaru: She is nothing but a wench the very thing that Zeus loved and I will not have feelings for the likes of her I would prefer it to be with a werewolf then a human wench. _

_Beast: Then you have just killed us both! Because she is, are soul mate and without her we aren't complete you need to hurry and clam her. For she will need your love and protection from that half breed Naraku! _

_Sesshoumaru: I will never love her! This Sesshoumaru doesn't love anyone love is a weakness. Look what it did to my mother it destroyed her. _

_Beast: That is why we need her to help us heal and to have something to protect. _

_Sesshoumaru: NEVER! _

_Beast: Growled! _

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and lay down beside Kagome, not liking the predicament he was in at all. Never has him and his beast part argued like they have been here recently and it was all because of the wench beside him asleep.


	11. Chapter 10 The Dream!

**Chapter 10**

_The__Dream_

_Bodies they were everywhere Kagome went thousands and thousands of them. A shadow appeared before her and she hears screaming! "KAGOME" she couldn't make out what they were saying because it was like there voice was breaking up and there screams drifted away with the wind. She saw an outline of a figure standing up to the shadow man and he brought forth some tentacles that wrapped around the body like a cocoon, I stood there watching as the lifeless body fell to the ground. She heard a voice that sounded familiar and she wanted to see who had died. Blood she seen it everywhere and she heard the laugh from the shadow man. She looked over and made out the face of Sesshoumaru and saw tears! Why was he crying? Was he in pain? Then the thought of all the blood came to her mind and she ran to catch him to find out if he was okay to figure out whose blood this belonged to. My heart pounded in my chest as tears came from my eyes "No he can't be dead…he can't leave me…I…I lo…" _

Kagome woke up screaming and drenched in sweat, tears came down from her eyes as she recalled the feeling she had in the dream. Sesshoumaru woke up the smellof tears assaulted his senses; he had never seen Kagome's cry before and foreign substance tracking from her eyes. Sesshoumaru felt the sudden need to protect his mate. "Kagome are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked worry showing in his voice. "I….I…had a bad dream," Kagome stuttered as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru burring her head on his chest. The thought of pulling her away from his body but as soon as the thought entered his head the beast inside of him growled, not liking the idea, so instead he pulled her closer to him and taking in her sweet scent "you mustn't worry about such trivial things especially a dream" he buried his nose in her hair and the beast within him purred enjoying being close to his mate. "But…but..." Kagome stuttered, she couldn't tell him about the dream about how he died or maybe it was her? She didn't know precisely who it was but she could feel the connection between them dissipate and that alone is what she feared. She remembered the pain she felt at the thought of losing him and the thought that came to her head was that she couldn't live without him. That was a terrifying thought and she didn't know what possessed her to think that, all she knew is the feeling she felt in that dream and the feeling she feels now are the same.

Kagome raised her head up to look at Sesshoumaru, "What was the urgent matter?" She asked. Sesshoumaru ran a finger over her cheek but that didn't settle her. "Kagome don't worry about that matter it will be taken care of," he said trying to sooth the crying girl who he held. "Please tell me" Kagome begged knowing that she had no right. He could punish her but the truth is she didn't care about what he would/could do. All she wanted to know is that he and everyone else would be safe. Kagome couldn't believe how a dream could change her so much, just before that she wanted to figure out a plan of escaping, but now she seen that there was no escape she was already bound. "Naraku is planning an attack, he has his own army of new born vampires and he wants my power I have over humans, werewolves and vampires alike he craves that and this will be his undoing," Sesshoumaru said not taking his eyes away from her.

Fear laced its way into Kagome heart and she asked "when is he planning an attack?" Sesshoumaru looking into her bright blue eyes that showed worry and fear, it tugged at his heart and he wanted to protect her. "With in the week he should attack, so the mating ceremony needs to be held off for a later date, until after this war because we will need this time to make preparations and prepare for Naraku." Kagome nodded her understanding and bowled her head down not wanting him to see the frown she had, she wished she was powerful and able to protect the people she have come to know. Sesshoumaru as if sensing her fear cupped her chin to get her to look at him and the beast was let out, "You are important to me and you will be protected in this castle no harm shall be fall you and that is why when that time comes you are to stay here," Sesshoumaru said as his faced landed on her plump lips and the desire he felt was so intense. Sesshoumaru caught her lips in a passionate kiss wrapping her small body in his arms. "I will protect you," Sesshoumaru said as the need rushed over him and he couldn't fight the desire any longer he knew that she was him and he wasn't ever letting her go. Sesshoumaru kissed her neck and let his fangs gently graze the top of her flesh and like a needle he pricked the skin letting the blood go into his mouth and sending him into a frenzy, out of all the blood he has tasted hers where the most tempting and desirable. She was sweet and tasty just like the nectar from the Gods. The beast within Sesshoumaru was out and he needed to quench his thirst, he couldn't get enough of her taste.

Kagome had no idea what was happening to her but her body was responding to Sesshoumaru. She wanted him and the desire she felt was indescribable almost painful. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to her and their bodies molded together and they fit together like a pieces of the puzzle. Their bodies becoming one with each other, as heat coursed through their bodies. The beast had waited long enough he wanted his mate and tonight he was going too clam her. Sesshoumaru purred and not wanting this moment to end, he wanted her to be in his arms forever and to never let her go, because she was his.

**Author's Note**

I would like to thank every one of you who have read my story so far. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Thank you!

*I would like to say thanks to the following for their reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Hana Sora, sesschanfan and kouga's older woman. It makes me happy, reading what you think of my story =) I love reading the reviews and seeing all the new people who have read my story so far! You make it possible for me…. I thank you all who have fav and are following my story.


	12. Chapter 11 The decision

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Sesshoumaru had to make preparations to hold off the mating ceremony until after the war with Naraku and his new born vampires. He knew that the other Vampire's would not like the idea of him holding it off, because he himself made the rule and had it written by another vampire everything that he said and another one as a witness it. He also wanted to free the slave by the name of Ayame. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome and Ayame are friends. He wanted someone to be here for Kagome when he was off fighting Naraku he made the decision to free Ayame. He still didn't believe that he loved Kagome, but he did know he had feelings for her but how deep these feelings where he didn't know. Was it just that he lusted after her or was it indeed that he loved her? This thought occupied his mind the entire night as he lay curled up to her. She did make him feel emotions he hasn't felt before and these feelings confused him.

Sesshoumaru decided first to head down to the cages and free Ayame that way Kagome would have some company. The guard who Sesshoumaru ordered to keep watch was standing by the door making sure no one attempted to free one of the slaves without buying them first and with the king's approval. "My lord what brings you here?" The guard asked bowling down to show the great lord his respects. "I have come here to release a slave," Sesshoumaru said looking straight into the guards eyes. The guard nodded and opened the door so that the lord could enter. He walked over to the werewolf cages and he found her quit easily since there wasn't many werewolves' held captive.

"Ayame," Sesshoumaru said as he stood in front of the cage. Ayame looked up and seen the Lord and she didn't know if she should be afraid or not. She did wonder how her good friend Kagome was fairing but she dared not ask the lord that for fear of his temper. "Yes my Lord?" Ayame asked stuttering from her fear, she felt like running but knowing that it would be no use when she was trapped in a small cage. Sesshoumaru unlocked the cage door and stepped to the side, "You are now free all that I expect of you is to keep Kagome Company when I'm away is that understood?" Sesshoumaru asked, not liking the way he has changed. Sesshoumaru knew that if he didn't stop sounding nice he would loss everyone's respect and there for would loss his revenge on all who has wronged him. He figured being nice was a sign of weakness and he didn't like feeling weak. "Yes my Lord and thank you," Ayame said bowling down to show her respects, she remembered when she first came here she refused to bowl before the Lord and grant him what he wanted but now seeing how he has freed her, she was beginning to think there was more to this cruel lord then she knew. Sesshoumaru left the cages with Ayame and got the maid Sango to take her to Kagome while he was away.

Sesshoumaru decided to take Jaken and Ah-Unwith him on his journey to the Menesis they are a clan of vampires he placed to hold order, to insure that no one breaks the rules. If someone breaks the rules the kings has placed they are to be beheaded without so much as listening to their reason for breaking the rule the king has placed.

**Rules**

**-**_Everyone must be respectful to the king._

_-The mating ceremony is to be held in two days and at the latest four. For no reason will they be allowed to hold it off. There should be no reason to hold it off; because you are there mate and because of that you are to tell the person you mate with what to do. _

_- A mate is not allowed to deny there mate what he/she wants. _

_-You must not bring harm to a vampires mate_

_-You aren't allowed to refuse your mate_

_-A slave is to do what there master says without question, if they don't then they shall receive punishment._

_-To buy a slave you must come to the king himself and he must give the okay! _

_-You aren't allowed to bring harm to a person you find without bring him/her to the king first and let him decide what to do with them. _

_- If you disobey any law you are to be punished in a way we see fit. _

_Witness: __**Jinenji **_

_Signature: __**King Sesshoumaru**___

But now it was the king who was going to the Menesis to try and fix it to where the mating ceremony would be held off for a later date. The journey itself wouldn't take that long to get to the clan because of his great speed. Jaken on the other hand was relatively slower than the king due to not holding the power that the king had. He knew he was asking to break a rule and a rule he himself had placed and also that there was nothing he could do if they refused to not change the rule because he had signed the rules. He hoped that since he was the one who placed the rules they would allow him to change it.

"Hurry up Jaken we are almost there," Sesshoumaru said not turning around to look at him. Jaken tried to move faster but he was still unable to catch up to the king with his great speed. "My Lord I'm trying to but I just can't," Jaken said and as soon as he said it he wished he didn't because the king turned around facing him with his cold look. Sesshoumaru picked up Jaken by his shirt and glared right at him then threw him so that he hit the ground hard knocking him unconscious. Sesshoumaru put the vampire on Ah-Un not wanting to be held back longer.

As Sesshoumaru approached the clan there guard was outside the gate and as soon as the guards eyes landed on him he bowled and stepped to the side letting the king enter. Sesshoumaru noticed how the place had changed so much since the last time he was here; it was like a ghost town nothing was making a sound it was silent. He had felt like he was being watched as soon as he entered the gates. As he walked up the thousand steps that lead to the home of the leader of the clan he knew that he was being followed and he could smell them. Sesshoumaru had the ability to smell people out and he also could smell there fear as they watched the king. Their eyes bore into his back and he wondered why it was so silent here and no one came out to welcome the king like the last time he was here. Sesshoumaru made it to the last step and seen the home of the leader of the clan, the building looked the same but something was different about it.

"My Lord what brings you here?" Hosenki asked. Sesshoumaru turned to face the clan leader. "I have come to see if there was any way to hold off the mating ceremony of me and Kagome?" Hosenki motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow him. They made their way into the temple and Hosenki walked over to a scroll, "This is a magic scroll you are to write your name and your mates if it stays on the scroll you can wait but if your names vanish you have to get married on the date the law says." Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding and pulled out the pin, he was afraid but he knew that this was his only choice.

After he had wrote there name's down on the scroll it appeared to stay there but then all at once their names vanished. "I'm sorry my Lord, but it appears you are to marry on the date that was given and no waiting" Hosenki said sadly. Sesshoumaru was angry but he knew there was nothing he could do about it him and Kagome was to be married the day after tomorrow and nothing he could do could change it.


End file.
